xxiwiekfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rodzina 500 plus
sztandarowy program ogłoszony przez partię Prawa i Sprawiedliwości, który obowiązuje od 1 kwietnia 2016 rokuRuszył program "Rodzina 500+". Premier: dzieje się coś wielkiego – Polskie Radio, 1 kwietnia 2016 (archiwum). Jego założeniem jest wypłacanie świadczeń dla rodzin z przynajmniej jednym dzieckiem. W przypadku tzw. pierwszego dziecka brany jest pod uwagę dochód netto na jednego członka rodziny, nie może on przekroczyć 800 złotych (1200 złotych w przypadku dziecka z orzeczeniem niepełnosprawności). Program 500+ docelowo ma objąć 3,7 mln dzieci, które nie ukończyły osiemnastego roku życia. Działanie Projekt zakłada wypłacanie świadczenia dla rodzin z przynajmniej jednym dzieckiem. Przysługuje ono na drugie i każde kolejne dziecko. Może też przysłużyć na pierwsze dziecko (czyli rodzinę z jednym dzieckiem), pod warunkiem, że dochód rodziny w przeliczeniu na osobę nie przekroczy 800 zł (1200 złotych w przypadku dziecka niepełnosprawnego). Świadczenie będzie wypłacane, dopóki dziecko nie ukończy 18. roku życia. Wniosek o przyznanie takich świadczeń można wysyłać drogą papierową bądź elektroniczną. Rodzina musi składać taki wniosek co rok w miejscu zamieszkania, a także musi złożyć zaświadczenie o dochodach (jeżeli świadczenie ma być wypłacane w przypadku pierwszego dziecka). Program wszedł w życie z dniem 1 kwietnia 2016 roku, prawo do korzystania z programu ma 2,7 mln polskich rodzin. Osoby, które złożyły wniosek w odpowiednim terminie, tj. 1 kwietnia-30 czerwca 2016, to wypłaty były realizowane do września 2017r.500+ na dziecko w Szczecinie. Jak złożyć dokumenty – gs24.pl, 30 marca 2016 (archiwum) Pieniądze z programu wypłacane są przez urzędy miasta, urzędy gminy, ośrodki pomocy społecznej bądź przez centra do realizowania świadczeń socjalnych. Środki pieniężne są zwykle przekazywane drogą przelewu bądź drogą pocztową. Wsparcie z tytułu programu otrzyma 3,7 mln dzieci. Składanie wniosku o świadczenia z tytułu tego programu jest darmoweRusza program 500 plus – Puls Biznesu, 1 kwietnia 2016 (archiwum). Jeżeli rodzic podejmie tą decyzję drogą elektroniczną, to wniosek będzie można złożyć za pośrednictwem specjalnych platform – to emp@tia, ePUAP i ZUS. Wniosek jest możliwy do złożenia także w następujących bankach: Alior Bank, Bank Millennium, Bank Pocztowy, Bank Polskiej Spółdzielczości i Bank Handlowy, Bank SMART, Bank Zachodni WBK, BGŻ BNP Paribas SA, BOŚ, BPH, Credit Agricole, Deutsche Bank, Eurobank SA, FM Bank PBP, Getin Noble Bank, ING Bank Śląski, mBank, Pekao SA, PKO BP, Plus Bank SA, Raiffeisen Bank oraz Spółdzielcza Grupa Bankowa. Przebieg wdrażania programu Już w lutym 2014 roku, na kongresie programowym Prawa i Sprawiedliwości, został zaprezentowany pomysł na wzbogaceniu rodzin z dziećmi dzięki świadczeniom. Wówczas ogłoszono dodatek rodzinny, który wynosił 500 złotych na drugie i kolejne dzieckoKongres PiS. Kaczyński krytykuje Tuska: Polacy mają dość systemu Tuska – Polskie Radio, 15 lutego 2014 (archiwum). W marcu 2015 roku ówczesny kandydat z ramienia PiS na prezydenta Andrzej Duda ujawnił tzw. Program 500+Andrzej Duda w Londynie: Dalsza emigracja Polaków zagraża bytowi naszego państwa – Newsweek, 7 marca 2015 (archiwum). Po zwycięstwie Andrzeja Dudy w wyborach o programie ponownie zrobiło się głośno za sprawą ówczesnej kandydatki na premier RP Beaty Szydło, kandydatka przedstawiła projekt ustawy, która wprowadza program Rodzina 500+Szydło prezentuje ustawę „500 złotych na dziecko” i wskazuje: To priorytet. Dzieci to inwestycja w przyszłość. Na to państwo musi być stać – wPolityce.pl, 2 września 2015 (archiwum). Program ten został zapowiedziany przez Elżbietę Witek, w dniu 13 listopada 2015 roku. Polityk zapowiedziała, że program ma zostać uchwalony przed końcem tego roku„Rodzina 500 plus jeszcze przed końcem roku” – Niezależna, 13 listopada 2015 (archiwum). 26 listopada 2015 roku minister rodziny, pracy i polityki społecznej Elżbieta Rafalska oznajmiła na antenie Telewizji Republika, że pierwsze wypłaty z tytułu tego programu rozpoczną się z dniem 1 kwietnia 2016 rokuMinister Rafalska o „Rodzinie 500+”: Koniec prac w pierwszym kwartale 2016, pierwsze wypłaty 1 kwietnia – Telewizja Republika, 26 listopada 2015 (archiwum). O programie była mowa też w expose premier Szydło, która między innymi dzięki temu uzyskała wotum zaufaniaExpose premier Beaty Szydło: najważniejsze dla rządu jest 500 zł na dziecko i obniżenie wieku emerytalnego – polskieradio.pl, 18 listopada 2015 (archiwum). 1 grudnia 2015 odbyła się specjalna konferencja prasowa, w której ten program przedstawiali między innymi premier Beata Szydło, minister Rafalska i rzeczniczka rządu Witek. Również tego samego dnia odbyło się posiedzenie rządu poświęcone temu programowi, projekt tej ustawy trafił do uzgodnień międzyresortowych, które miały formalnie zakończyć się z dniem 21 grudniaSzydło ujawnia szczegóły programu "500 plus" – Interia, 1 grudnia 2015 (archiwum). Uzgodnienia takie miały trwać 20 dni, jak obiecała premier. Z mapy drogowej, którą przyjął rząd, wynika, iż program Rodzina 500+ ma kosztować docelowo około 16 mld złotych, a prawo do korzystania z tych świadczeń mają mieć ponad 2 miliony polskich rodzinRząd przyjął mapę drogową programu Rodzina 500+, koszt roczny 22 mld zł – portalsamorzadowy.pl, 1 grudnia 2015 (archiwum). Te świadczenia mają poprawić sytuację materialną polskich rodzin, ale zdaniem wiceministra rodziny, pracy i polityki społecznej Bartosza Marczuka największy zysk z programu będą czerpać najuboższe rodzinyPolityka prorodzinna wreszcie na poważnie? Co dalej z programem "Rodzina 500+"? Wiceminister Marczuk: "Najbardziej wzrosną dochody najuboższych" – wpolityce.pl, 12 grudnia 2015 (archiwum). 12 grudnia 2015 poinformowano, że świadczenia z tytułu tego programu nie będą obciążane podatkamiResort: Od 500 zł na dziecko nie będzie trzeba płacić podatku – TVN24 BIS, 12 grudnia 2015 (archiwum). Tydzień później Ministerstwo Rodziny informowało, że świadczenie te jest w stanie pokryć 57-61% kosztów utrzymania dziecka. Ten projekt tego samego dnia trafił do konsultacji społecznych. Natomiast dzień później (20 grudnia) premier Szydło uruchomiła na Facebooku czat, na którym można było zadawać pytania dotyczące rządowego programu. Z niego wynikało, że Rodzina 500+ będzie przeznaczona również dla samotnych rodziców, rodzin z dziećmi pochodzącymi z adopcji i rodzin zastępczych, z drugiej strony zaś z zalet programu nie będą mogli skorzystać uchodźcy (zmieniono to jednak w późniejszym czasie). Szydło obiecała też, że świadczenie ma być wypłacane bez względu na górne kryterium dochodowePremier Szydło na Facebooku: „Pierwsze wypłaty z programu Rodzina 500+ już w kwietniu” – TVP Info, 20 grudnia 2015 (archiwum). Ponadto do 22 stycznia 2016 roku włącznie możliwe było zgłaszanie uwag dotyczących programu za pośrednictwem poczty e-mail, władze otrzymały ponad 2 tys. e-maili zawierających uwagi do Rodziny 500+. 21 grudnia rząd przyjął projekt budżetu na przyszły rok. Z projektu wynika, że budżet państwa tylko dzięki Rodzina 500+ będzie obciążony rocznymi wydatkami w wysokości 17 mld złotych, a w późniejszych latach wydatki wzrosną do poziomu 25 mld złotychRząd przyjął budżet na przyszły rok. Wzrost gospodarczy ma wynieść 3,8 proc. – TVN24 BIS, 21 grudnia 2015 (archiwum)Rząd przyjął projekt budżetu na 2016 r. Ogromny wzrost wydatków – Newsweek, 21 grudnia 2015 (archiwum). 13 stycznia 2016 roku Elżbieta Rafalska informowała, że świadczenie z tytułu tego programu nie będzie wliczane do dochodówRafalska: program 500 plus będzie konsultowany w każdym województwie – TVN24 BIS, 13 stycznia 2016 (archiwum). 15 stycznia ministerstwo rodziny, pracy i polityki socjalnej rozpoczęło ogólnopolskie konsultacje społeczne ws. rządowego programuMarczuk: rodzice najlepiej wiedzą, na co przeznaczyć 500 zł na dziecko – Polskie Radio, 15 stycznia 2016 (archiwum). Pojawiały się mniej więcej w tym samym czasie doniesienia ze strony mediów, że zmianie ulegnie wysokość świadczenia. 18 stycznia ministerstwo rodziny zaprzeczyło, jakoby miało dojść do tych zmianMinisterstwo Rodziny dementuje informacje o obniżeniu świadczenia dla rodzin: „Na żadnym etapie konsultacji programu 'Rodzina 500 plus' nie była przewidziana zmiana wysokości świadczenia” – wpolityce.pl, 18 stycznia 2016 (archiwum). Minister Rafalska w Radiu Szczecin odpierała zarzuty związane z bardzo wysokimi kosztami, które generuje Rodzina 500+, tłumacząc je tym, że program zwiększy liczbę urodzeńMinister zaskoczona krytyką programu "Rodzina 500+" (WIDEO) – Radio Szczecin, 21 stycznia 2016 (archiwum). Te same zarzuty odpierała w TVN24, po tym, jak 21 stycznia NSZZ "Solidarność" krytykowało rządowy program za ograniczenie korzyści ze świadczeń dla najuboższych. Rafalska powiedziała, że gdyby program przewidział zniesienie górnego kryterium dochodowego w przypadkach tzw. pierwszego dziecka, roczne wydatki z tytułu Rodzina 500+ wzrosłyby dwukrotnie (z 22 do 44 mld złotych)Program "Rodzina 500 plus". Elżbieta Rafalska: "1 kwietnia to realny termin rozpoczęcia" – wpolityce.pl, 22 stycznia 2016 (archiwum). 28 stycznia 2016 roku minister finansów Paweł Szałamacha wyraził krytykę wobec bardzo wysokich kosztów programu, zarzucał też ryzyko zmniejszenia podaży pracy po wejściu w życie rządowego projektu. Minister odniósł się do projektu budżetu uchwalonego w grudniu, poinformował, że budżet zawiera wpis o tym programie, ale na niego zarezerwowano o 200 milionów złotych mniej niż wcześniej planowano. O programie krytycznie wyrażał się Generalny Inspektor Ochrony Danych Osobowych. Krytyka pojawiła się, gdy MRPiPS ogłosiło nową wersję programu, której jedną z kluczowych zmian jest wyłączenie niektórych kosztów z dochodów kwalifikujących do otrzymania pomocy na pierwsze dziecko, m.in. alimenty czy świadczenia rodzinne. Komitet Stały Rady Ministrów tego samego dnia przyjął projekt programu, a minister Rafalska zapewniała, że konsultacje społeczne nie wpłynęły na kształt Rodzina 500+Minister finansów ma problem z 500 zł na dziecko. Projekt został jednak przyjęty – Money.pl, 28 stycznia 2016 (archiwum). 1 lutego rząd Beaty Szydło przyjął projekt ustawy wprowadzającej program, po czym premier złożyła ten projekt do marszałka Sejmu RP Marka Kuchcińskiego. W tym dniu premier na Facebooku wyjaśniła najważniejsze założenia całego programuRząd przyjął projekt „Rodzina 500 plus” – biznes.onet.pl, 1 lutego 2016 (archiwum). 2 lutego odbyła się konferencja prasowa z udziałem przedstawicieli resortu rodziny, pracy i polityki socjalnej. Bartosz Marczuk ogłosił, że jedną z korzyści sztandarowego programu będzie redukcja poziomu ubóstwa dzieci, z 23 do 11 procentRafalska o programie 500+: Polski nie stać na tolerowanie obecnej polityki ludnościowej – Telewizja Republika, 2 lutego 2016 (archiwum). W tym samym dniu ujawniono wzory wniosków o przyznanie świadczenia z tytułu Rodzina 500+Ministerstwo udostępniło wzory wniosków do programu "Rodzina 500 plus" – biznes.onet.pl, 2 lutego 2016 (archiwum). Szef .Nowoczesnej Ryszard Petru w rozmowie z Radiem ZET zaproponował, by prawo do korzystania z programu przysługiwało również samotnym matkomPetru ma pomysł, by włączyć samotne matki do projektu 500 plus – Radio ZET, 3 lutego 2016 (archiwum). 9 lutego odbyło się w Sejmie pierwsze czytanie projektu. Najpierw posłowie głosowali nad wnioskiem o odrzucenie całego projektu autorstwa .Nowoczesnej. Za odrzuceniem było 37 posłów, przeciwko – 387, od głosu wstrzymało się 15 posłów. Ustawę wprowadzającą Rodzina 500+ chciano skierować wyłącznie do prac w komisji Polityki Społecznej i Rodziny – Sejm przyjął taką ustawę, za tym było 236 posłów, przeciwko – 197, 6 zaś wstrzymało się od głosuW sejmie odbyło się pierwsze czytanie projektu ustawy "Rodzina 500 plus" – Onet, 9 lutego 2016 (archiwum)Po debacie nad programem Rodzina 500+. Projekt skierowany do prac w komisji – TVP Parlament, 9 lutego 2016 (archiwum)Sejm "za" ustawą o programie "Rodzina 500+" – wp.pl, 9 lutego 2016 (archiwum). Drugie czytanie projektu odbyło się kolejnego dniaPoprawki opozycji ws. Rodziny 500+ bez akceptacji komisji. Dziś drugie czytanie projektu ustawy – TVP Info, 10 lutego 2016 (archiwum). 11 lutego Sejm przyjął cały program stosunkiem 261 głosów za, 43 – przeciw, 140 – wstrzymało się od głosu. Za programem były partie PiS i PSL, przeciwko głównie posłowie Nowoczesnej i Kukiz'15, a wstrzymali się od głosu praktycznie wszyscy posłowie Platformy ObywatelskiejJak zadziała program Rodzina 500 plus? Sprawdzamy, kto, gdzie i ile zyska – Onet, 30 marca 2016 (archiwum)Program 500+ uchwalony. 261 posłów za, w tym 2 z PO, Kukiz’15 podzielony – 300polityka.pl, 11 lutego 2016 (archiwum). 12 lutego projekt ustawy bez żadnych poprawek został przyjęty przez Senat RP. 63 senatorów głosowało za, 1 – przeciw, 26 senatorów wstrzymało się od głosuProgram "Rodzina 500 plus". Senat przyjął ustawę bez poprawek – money.pl, 12 lutego 2016 (archiwum). 17 lutego prezydent Polski Andrzej Duda podpisał ustawę wprowadzający rządowy programPrezydent podpisał ustawę "Rodzina 500 plus" – bankier.pl, 17 lutego 2016 (archiwum). Od 19 lutego do 7 marca 2016 roku pracownicy i eksperci z Ministerstwa Rodziny, Pracy i Polityki Socjalnej podejmowali szkolenia dla gmin, które pozwoliły im zaznajomić się z projektem Rodzina 500+. W razie problemów samorządy mogli dzwonić pod infolinię, która wyjaśniała, jak należy postępować przy realizowaniu programu„Rodzina 500 plus” – startują szkolenia dla urzędników. Wnioski złożymy także w sieci – TVP Info, 19 lutego 2016 (archiwum)Na czym polega program pomocy dla rodzin? – tsa24.com, 25 lutego 2016 (archiwum). Natomiast w dniach 14-21 marca odbywały się spotkania z prezydentami miast oraz wojewodami dotyczące wdrażania w życie programu„Rząd chce wspierać rodziny”. Konsultacje premier z prezydentami miast i wojewodami ws. Rodziny 500+ – TVP Parlament, 14 marca 2016 (archiwum). thumb|200px|Minister rodziny, pracy i polityki społecznej [[Elżbieta Rafalska podpisuje list intencyjny, upoważniający współpracę popularnych polskich banków w kontekście rozwoju programu Rodzina 500 plus.]] 15 marca podpisany został list intencyjny o współpracy osiemnastu popularnych polskich banków z tym projektem18 banków dołączyło do programu "Rodzina 500 plus" – bankier.pl, 15 marca 2016 (archiwum), a do 31 marca włącznie współpracę obiecało 21 bankówWniosek o 500 plus za pośrednictwem banku - od godz. 6 rano w piątek – biznes.onet.pl, 31 marca 2016 (archiwum). 23 marca gotowość do współpracy z programem Rodzina 500+ wyraziła Poczta PolskaPoczta Polska gotowa do obsługi programu "Rodzina 500 Plus" – bankier.pl, 23 marca 2016 (archiwum). Wprowadzenie ustawy w życie [[Plik:Rodzina_500_plus_bus.jpg|thumb|200px|Bus promujący program Rodzina 500 plus (1 kwietnia 2016)]] 1 kwietnia 2016 program Rodzina 500+ wszedł w życie. W związku z tym w Polskę wyruszyły, promujące ten program, tzw. 500 busy. Ponieważ tego dnia zwyczajowo jest obchodzony prima aprilis, prezes Prawa i Sprawiedliwości Jarosław Kaczyński rozdawał bony za prawidłowo wypełniony wniosek o przyznanie tych świadczeń. Pieniądze z tytułu otrzymanego bonu można było wykorzystać do kupienia artykułów dziecięcych. Co ciekawe, już pierwszego dnia obowiązywania ustawy było składanych dziesiątki tysięcy wniosków o przyznanie świadczeń, co przyczyniło się do obciążenia głównych stron internetowych, z poziomu których rodzice mogą składać taki wniosekRodzina 500 plus - pierwsze problemy przy składaniu wniosków – wiadomosci.onet.pl, 1 kwietnia 2016 (archiwum). Na konferencji prasowej w dniu 2 kwietnia ministrowie Rafalska, Streżyńska oraz Szałamacha ogłosili, że od 1 kwietnia do dnia następnego, do godzin porannych, złożono drogą elektroniczną 110 tys. wniosków o przyznanie świadczeń z tytułu Rodziny 500+. Minister cyfryzacji dodatkowo przyznała, że awaria systemów informatycznych umożliwiających składanie wniosków została zażegnanaRząd podsumowuje pierwszy dzień Rodzina 500+ – Polskie Radio, 2 kwietnia 2016 (archiwum). 4 kwietnia Anna Streżyńska poinformowała, że w drodze są pierwsze pieniądze, które rodzina otrzyma po wypełnieniu tego wnioskuOgromne zainteresowanie programem "Rodzina 500 plus"! Streżyńska: "Zwiększyła się liczba wniosków. Ta liczba cały czas rośnie" – wpolityce.pl, 4 kwietnia 2016 (archiwum). [[Plik:Rodzina_500_plus_konferencja.jpg|thumb|200px|Konferencja prasowa rządu dot. podsumowania pierwszych 3 miesięcy projektu Rodzina 500+, która odbyła się 1 lipca 2016 roku. Od lewej: minister cyfryzacji Anna Streżyńska; minister rodziny, pracy i polityki społecznej Elżbieta Rafalska, premier Beata Szydło oraz minister finansów Paweł Szałamacha.]] 13 lipca odbyła się konferencja prasowa z udziałem premier Beaty Szydło oraz ministrów Pawła Szałamachy i Elżbiety Rafalskiej, podsumowująca pierwsze trzy miesiące obowiązywania programu. Rząd informował, że w tym czasie złożonych zostało ponad 2,6 mln wniosków, a rodziny z tytułu takich świadczeń uzyskały blisko 5 mld złotych5 mld zł z programu Rodzina 500+ trafiło do rodzin – tvpparlament.pl, 13 lipca 2016 (archiwum)Rodzina 500 plus, raport – Ministerstwo Rodziny, Pracy i Polityki Społecznej (13 lipca 2016). 23 września szef resortu finansów Paweł Szałamacha ogłosił obligacje dla rodzin korzystających z tych świadczeń. Rodzinne obligacje mają być 6-letnie (oprocentowanie wyniesie wówczas 1,75%) oraz 12-letnie (oprocentowanie 2%)Minister Szałamacha: od października obligacje dla rodzin 500 plus – Polskie Radio, 23 września 2016 (archiwum). Nie cieszyły się one jednak dużą popularnością, bowiem Ministerstwo Finansów w połowie listopada informowało, że w październiku beneficjenci tegoż programu przeznaczyli jedynie 783 tys. złotych na nabycie takich obligacjiFatalne zainteresowanie obligacjami 500 plus. Państwo odzyskuje ledwie ułamek pieniędzy, które rozdało – next.gazeta.pl, 14 listopada 2016 (archiwum). Ministerstwo Finansów w marcu 2017 podało, iż sprzedaż obligacji rodzinnych w okresie od października 2016 do stycznia 2017 wyniosła łącznie 4,2 mln złotychMF: beneficjenci Rodzina 500 plus kupili Rodzinne Obligacje za 4,2 mln zł – Onet, 4 marca 2017 (archiwum). 24 listopada Platforma Obywatelska przedstawiła projekt zmian w tym programie. Rodzina 500 plus powinna między innymi obejmować dodatkowo dzieci z domów dziecka. Szef tej partii Grzegorz Schetyna wspominał o wariancie skandynawskim bądź brytyjskim, który powinien jego zdaniem być zaimplementowany w programiePieniądze także na pierwsze dziecko? Chcą zmian w programie 500 plus – tvn24bis.pl, 24 listopada 2016 (archiwum). 3 lutego w jednej z polskich gazet ukazał się artykuł poruszający historię samotnej matki, która nie może wspierać rodziny świadczeniami z tytułu 500+, tylko dlatego, iż dochód netto jest zaledwie o 8 złotych większy niż dopuszcza odpowiednia ustawa. Kobieta ujawniła ten problem Wojewódzkiemu Sądowi Administracyjnemu w Gdańsku. Organ posunął się jednak tak daleko, że on zdecydował się na próbę przejrzenia sztandarowego programu przez członków TK. Na ten problem zareagowała partia PSL, która już w kwietniu 2016 roku proponowała wdrożenie do tych świadczeń mechanizmu złotówka za złotówkę(czyli pomniejszenie miesięcznej wypłaty o tyle złotych, o ile złotych został przekroczony dochód netto w rodzinie). Prezes tej samej partii Władysław Kosiniak-Kamysz oszacował, że gdyby taki mechanizm został zaimplementowany, roczny koszt 500+''byłby większy tylko o około 5%Program 500 plus trafi do Trybunału Konstytucyjnego – Bankier, 3 lutego 2017 (archiwum)PSL apeluje do marszałka Sejmu ws. noweli ustawy o 500 plus – Onet, 3 lutego 2017 (archiwum). W marcu 2017 roku pojawiały się kolejne propozycje modyfikacji świadczeń ''500+. Wśród nich wymienia się nowe, łatwiejsze do wypełnienia, wnioski o przyznanie świadczeń z tytułu programuZmiany w 500+. Co planuje rząd? – finanse.wp.pl, 24 marca 2017 (archiwum). Poprawione mają być również zapisy dotyczące tych osób, które prócz tego, że korzystają z usług programu, to prowadzą działalność gospodarczą w oparciu o ryczały. Ministerstwo Rodziny, Pracy i Polityki Społecznej pod koniec tego samego miesiąca sporządziło raport specjalny poświęcony rokowi działania Rodzina 500+"Rodzina 500 plus" do poprawki. Znamy zmiany, które trafią do parlamentu – gazeta.pl, 28 marca 2017 (archiwum). Kwestia alimentów w programie W styczniu głośno mówiło się o alimentach, które miały nie być brane pod uwagę przy dochodach kwalifikujących do otrzymania pomocy na pierwsze dziecko. Kilka tygodni później po wejściu w życie programu prezydent Andrzej Duda w wywiadzie dla PAP przekazał informację o skierowaniu do Sejmu projektu nowelizacji ustawy, który zakłada, że świadczenie z rządowego programu nie będzie mogło obniżać wysokości otrzymanych świadczeń alimentacyjnych. Projektujący tą ustawę domagali się, by nowelizacja weszła w życie w ciągu zaledwie 2 tygodni od jej ogłoszeniaDuda: 500 plus nie może obniżać alimentów, to byłby absurd. Nowelizacja ustawy już w Sejmie – TVN24 BIS, 22 kwietnia 2016 (archiwum). Pośrednią przyczyną decyzji prezydenta była pierwsza sprawa w sądzie, która rozstrzygnęła, że rodzic dziecka po złożeniu wniosku o świadczenie z programu nie otrzymał podwyżki alimentówCzy program "500 plus" ma wpływ na wysokość alimentów? Wyjaśnienia wiceszefa MRPiPS Bartosza Marczuka – wpolityce.pl, 21 kwietnia 2016 (archiwum). 8 lipca 2016 odbyło się głosowanie w Senacie, nad korektami w programie. Rodzina 500+ miała nie wpływać na wysokość alimentów, a same świadczenia nie mogą zostać zajęte przez komornika. Za zmianami było 69 senatorów, 15 było przeciwnych, 1 wstrzymał się od głosuZmiany w prawie ws. świadczeń 500+ zatwierdził Senat – Wirtualna Polska, 8 lipca 2016 (archiwum). 26 lipca ustawę, która porusza tego typu problem, podpisał prezydent RP Andrzej Duda, zaś takie zmiany w projekcie weszły w życie z dniem 20 sierpnia 2016Komornik nie zajmie świadczenia 500 plus. Prezydent Duda podpisał ustawę – wiadomosci.onet.pl, 26 lipca 2016 (archiwum)Świadczenia z programu 500 plus nie będą podlegać egzekucji komorniczej – 38milionow.pl, 20 sierpnia 2016 (archiwum). Skutki wprowadzenia programu Skutków wprowadzenia projektu Rodzina 500+ było bardzo dużo: * znacząco zwiększył się import starych aut do Polski. Instytut Badania Rynku Motoryzacyjnego podkreślił, że w I półroczu 2016 Polacy sprowadzili do kraju blisko pół miliona samochodów. Był to wynik o 16,3 proc. większy w porównaniu do I półrocza 2015 roku500 plus napędza motoryzację – Onet, 11 lipca 2016 (archiwum) * istniejący wpływ na sprzedaż urządzeń AGD, wynik ten był większy o 5% w porównaniu z 2015 rokiem (Związek Producentów AGD na początku 2017 roku skorygował tą wartość z 5 do 6 procent)Nie pomagaj gospodarce. 500 zł zainwestuj w przyszłość dziecka – Business Insider Polska, 26 lipca 2016 (archiwum)Efekt 500+. Polacy kupią więcej nowego sprzętu AGD – Polsat News, 24 stycznia 2017 (archiwum) * pieniądze z tytułu tego programu przechodziły głównie na artykuły spożywcze i ubiór, według raportu opublikowanego 11 sierpnia przez Konferencję Przedsiębiorstw Finansowych w Polsce, wynik ten wynosił 42,6%Na co rodzice wydają pieniądze z "Rodzina 500 plus"? Są wyniki najnowszych badań – telewizjarepublika.pl, 11 sierpnia 2016 (archiwum). 1 września Rzeczypospolita opublikowała raport, który głosi, że pieniądze z tytułu 500+ przeznaczone są głównie na codzienne rzeczy (żywność, ubrania itp.), odsetek ankietowanych wynosił 53%Na co Polacy wydają pieniądze z 500+? – Interia, 1 września 2016 (archiwum) * pozytywny wpływ na sektor turystyczny Polski, liczba wakacyjnych wyjazdów zwiększyła się o 14% w porównaniu z 2015 rokiem, statystyki takie opublikował Travelplanet.plPrzegląd prasy: Wielkie wakacje polskich dzieci. 500 plus napędza turystykę – tvn24bis.pl, 12 września 2016 (archiwum). Ta sama strona w późniejszym czasie podała, że liczba wakacyjnych wyjazdów (w okresie od czerwca do września) była o ponad 20% większa w 2016 roku, w porównaniu do analogicznego okresu w poprzednim roku. Również ten sam raport dowodził coraz popularniejszemu sposobowi realizowania wakacji, w oparciu o tzw. first minuteNa 500 plus zarobi turystyka. Co piąty rodzic chce wydać pieniądze na wyjazd – tvn24bis.pl, 2 listopada 2016 (archiwum) * wywarty wpływ na wydatki świąteczne, dorocznie przeprowadzane badanie Giftbook Survey ujawniło, że koszty te mają wzrosnąć o około 70 procentProgram 500 plus. Rodziny wydadzą więcej na prezenty – money.pl, 5 grudnia 2016 (archiwum) * większa ilość Polaków decydowała się na oszczędzanie środków pieniężnych (mniej niż 50% w 2015 roku, ponad 66% w 2016 roku)Dzięki 500 Plus wzrosły oszczędności Polaków – telewizjarepublika.pl, 27 stycznia 2017 (archiwum) * sam fakt, iż świadczenie te było kierowane do polskiej młodzieży, powodował zwiększoną liczbę urodzonych dzieci – w porównaniu z rokiem 2015, w roku 2016 urodziło się 385 tys. dzieci, co jest liczbą większą o blisko 16 tys.Efekt 500+? W 2016 roku urodziło się 16 tysięcy dzieci więcej niż rok wcześniej – money.pl, 31 stycznia 2017 (archiwum). 23 marca 2017 Główny Urząd Statystyczny podał, że w styczniu 2017 roku urodziło się dużo więcej dzieci, w porównaniu z analogicznym okresem za 2016 rokRafalska: duży wzrost urodzeń dzieci w styczniu - m.in efekt 500 plus – Onet, 23 marca 2017 (archiwum) * zauważono podwojoną ilość zezłomowanych aut, skutkowi temu towarzyszy również zwiększona ilość zarejestrowanych samochodów. Wpływ na te zjawisko miał zarówno program 500+, jak i nowe przepisy zakładające zwiększenie ceny ubezpieczenia OCCoraz więcej złomowanych aut - dzięki 500 plus i drogiemu OC – Onet, 16 lutego 2017 (archiwum) Po wdrożeniu tego programu ciemne chmury zbierały się nad spółkami udzielającymi pożyczek, między innymi Providentu. Szczególnie ofiarą tego zjawiska padła Marka SA, która przyznała, że odnotowała znaczący spadek zainteresowania pożyczkami od listopada 2016 począwszy. Firma ta również wnioskowała o postępowanie restrukturyzacyjne, dzięki czemu miałaby szanse na uchronienie się przed bankructwemPrzez 500+ upada pierwsza firma od chwilówek. Oficjalnie przyznali, że dobiły ich "transfery socjalne rządu" – naTemat.pl, 16 stycznia 2017 (archiwum). Spółka jednak upadła 18 stycznia 2017 rokuUpadła firma udzielająca chwilówek. To zasługa "500 plus" – telewizjarepublika.pl, 18 stycznia 2017 (archiwum). Sondaże przeprowadzone przez TNS Polska, Millward Brown i IBRiS, w dniach 1-30 kwietnia 2016 roku wyraźnie dowodziły, że partia rządząca stała się lepiej popierana tylko przez sztandarowy program partii Rodzina 500+. Prawo i Sprawiedliwość zyskało w tym czasie 5,9 procent poparcia„Efekt 500+” widać w sondażach. Opozycja ma tylko jedno wyjście (ANALIZA) – Newsweek, 8 maja 2016 (archiwum). Dziennik Gazeta Prawna opublikował sondaż, w którym respondenci mieli wyrazić opinię na temat rządowego projektu. 52,9% ankietowanych opowiedziało się za tym projektem, przeciwko temu programowi było 47,1%Jak Polacy oceniają "500 plus"? Sondaż "DGP" – fakty.interia.pl, 7 września 2016 (archiwum). Wprowadzenie tego typu świadczeń miało wyraźny wpływ na to, ile pieniędzy uzyska fundacja Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy, podczas 25. finału mającego miejsce 15 stycznia 2017 roku. Jerzy Owsiak na konferencji ogłosił, że podczas tej edycji zebrano 105 milionów złotych – jest to kwota o prawie połowę większa niż w porównaniu z 24. finałem WOŚP – czyli tym finałem, który odbył się jeszcze przed wejściem programu w życie, adresowanego głównie do najmłodszych obywateli PolskiRekord WOŚP dzięki PiS. Polacy wrzucili do puszek pieniądze z 500+? – money.pl, 8 marca 2017 (archiwum). Kontrowersje Popularny polski portal zajmujący się sprawami biznesowymi w styczniu ujawnił sprawę polegającą na tym, że dodatek rodzinny miał być wykorzystywany do zakupu niebezpiecznych używek w postaci alkoholu czy papierosów. Na ten problem zareagował polski resort sprawiedliwości, proponując osobne konta bankowe, z których można wypłacać pieniądze przeznaczone na zakup jedynie wybranego asortymentu. Portal biznes.pl, który opublikował ten artykuł, przypuszczał, że banki dzięki tym nowościom zyskają dodatkowe 2 mln klientówZa 500 zł na dziecko nie kupisz wódki? Mogą powstać specjalne konta dla rodzin objętych programem – tvp.info, 14 stycznia 2016 (archiwum). We wrześniu 2016 roku niepokojący raport opublikowała CenEA. Głosił on, że przez program 500+ pracę ma porzucać nawet 200 tys. Polaków, głównie kobiet200 tys. Polaków rzuci pracę z powodu 500 plus – Radio ZET, 7 września 2016 (archiwum). W październiku Millward Brown przedstawił wyniki badania mającego miejsce w czerwcu i lipcu tego samego roku, dotyczące kwestii przyszłości kariery zawodowej po zagwarantowaniu sobie dodatkowych środków pieniężnych z programu 500 plus. Blisko 75% respondentów deklarowało, że nie będzie rezygnować z pracy nawet pomimo otrzymywanego takiego świadczenia. Za tym, w tym samym pytaniu, głosowało 1,5% ankietowanych, co oznaczałoby, że przez program 500 plus rezygnację z kariery zawodowej rozważyłoby 240 tys. Polaków. Te same badanie przeprowadzono wśród pracodawców, a pytano ich o dostępność pracowników. Negatywnie odpowiadało 32,8% respondentówEfekt 500 plus. 240 tysięcy osób rozważa rezygnację z pracy. "To może być odczuwalne" – TVN24 BIS, 11 października 2016 (archiwum). Wiarygodne wyniki oraz wyniki, które stały się już faktem, opublikowano w grudniu 2016 roku, Główny Urząd Statystyczny obwieścił, że z pracy zrezygnowało 150 tys. kobietProgram 500 plus. 150 tys. kobiet odeszło z pracy – money.pl, 7 grudnia 2016 (archiwum). Informacje medialne pod koniec 2016 roku głosiły, iż 150 tysięcy kobiet miało tylko przez 500+''rezygnować z pracy. Główny Urząd Statystyczny w lutym 2017 poinformował, że przewidywane skutki wprowadzenia sztandarowego programu świadczącego taki sposób wspierania rodziny okazały się dokładnie odwrotne – od października do grudnia 2016 pracę podjęło więcej kobiet niż w przypadku okresu lipiec-wrzesień tego samego roku. Ten sam urząd tabelarycznie podał, że zmniejszeniu uległa liczba kobiet bezrobotnych – w tym przypadku (porównując wyżej wymieniane okresy, tj. paź-gru 2016 i lip-wrz 2016) wartość wynosiła 438 tys., czyli o 42 tys. mniej niż wcześniejPrzez 500 plus kobiety miały rezygnować z pracy. Liczby GUS mówią coś zupełnie innego – Business Insider, 23 lutego 2017 (archiwum). W październikowym wydaniu gazetki ''Rossmann pojawiła się wyjątkowo krytyczna opinia na temat 500+, z której wynikało, że pieniądze pochodzące z takiego świadczenia są co najwyżej dodatkiem rodzinnym, a nie poprawiają stanu budżetu w rodzinie. Opinia doprowadziła do wycofania całego nakładu tego wydania, a zarząd za krytykę oficjalnie przeprosił. W związku z tą aferą stanowiska redaktor naczelnej gazety zrzekła się Agata Młynarska"Rossmann" wycofuje cały nakład swojej gazety i przeprasza za krytykę "Rodzina 500 plus" – Telewizja Republika, 3 października 2016 (archiwum)Młynarska „od Januszów” odpowiedzialna za atak na 500 plus. Rossmann przeprasza – telewizjarepublika.pl, 4 października 2016 (archiwum). W styczniu 2017 roku wybuchł skandal dotyczący sieci Auchan. Przełożeni pracowników tam pracujących żądali, by pracownicy wypełniali zaświadczenia dotyczące programu 500+ - w zaświadczeniu należało wskazać, ile pracownik ma dzieci w rodzinie i czy w ogóle korzysta z dobrodziejstw tego świadczenia. Oburzeni polityką Auchan pracownicy napisali do Elżbiety Rafalskiej list z prośbą o pilną interwencję w tej sprawie. Ministerstwo rodziny, pracy i polityki społecznej oficjalnie uznało, że Auchan miał prawo pytać się pracowników o to, czy oni korzystają z tych świadczeń, ale nie skonsultował takiej kwestii ze związkami zawodowymi – tak samo postępuje sieć sklepów Biedronka, lecz taką kwestię już skonsultował. Sieć sklepów Auchan zaprzeczała jednak, jakoby miała zbierać informacje na temat korzystania z tego programu przez swych pracowników. Pomimo to MRPiPS zadecydowało o wszczęciu kontroli w tej sieci sklepów po ujawnieniu informacji, jakoby Auchan miał zwalniać delikwentów za to, że zatajali prawdę o otrzymywaniu świadczeń z tytułu Rodzina 500+Rafalska prosi Państwową Inspekcje Pracy o kontrolę Auchan w sprawie 500 plus – next.gazeta.pl, 26 stycznia 2017 (archiwum)Auchan żądał oświadczenia o 500 + pod groźbą zwolnienia? Jest reakcja minister rodziny. Rafalska zwróciła się do PIP o kontrolę – wPolityce.pl, 26 stycznia 2017 (archiwum). 2 lutego Auchan zdecydował się jednak kontynuować politykę, zgodnie z którą pracownicy będą dobrowolnie podawać, jaki wpływ ma na nich program Rodzina 500+Auchan idzie na kompromis. Oświadczenia o 500 Plus będą zbierane, ale nie pod groźbą zwolnienia – Telewizja Republika, 2 lutego 2017 (archiwum). Możliwości wyłudzenia świadczeń Dziennik Gazeta Prawna w 2017 roku spotkał się z przedstawicielami resortu rodziny, pracy i polityki społecznej. Zapytał ich o to, czy w ogóle jest możliwe wyłudzenie świadczeń z tytułu Rodzina 500 plus. Po rozmowie gazeta opublikowała przykładowe metody tego typu działańTak Polacy wyłudzają 500 Plus - 7 najpopularniejszych sposobów – wiadomosci.radiozet.pl, 9 marca 2017 (archiwum): * rezygnacja z ulgi na dziecko – miesięczny dochód netto na jednego członka rodziny redukuje się o około 100 złotych * ukrywanie faktycznego dochodu przez osoby prowadzące działalność gospodarczą * świadczenie składane w 2 i więcej urzędach, które zapewniają to świadczenie * nagłe zwolnienie się z pracy i ponowne podjęcie pracy na tym samym zawodzie – dochód tą metodą wyraźnie spada, co mogłoby wydatnie ułatwić wzięcie tego świadczenia * 12 sierpnia 2016 rząd Beaty Szydło został wyróżniony w Rydze nagrodą Europejskiej Konfederacji Dużych Rodzin za wybitne osiągnięcia w sferze prowadzenia polityki prorodzinnej, do których właśnie przyczyniła się Rodzina 500+. Nagrodę odbierała minister Elżbieta RafalskaSzydło doceniona w Europie. Dostała nagrodę za program Rodzina 500+ – money.pl, 12 sierpnia 2016 (archiwum). * We Włoszech wprowadzono podobny program. Rząd ogłosił, że każdy student z Włoch urodzony po 1998 roku otrzyma bon w wysokości 500 euro, którego środki będą przeznaczone na cele kulturalneWłoskie 500 plus na kulturę dla 18-latków – TVP Info, 14 września 2016 (archiwum). * W lutym 2017 roku padła propozycja wdrożenia programu na prawie identycznych zasadach jak 500+ na Litwie. Wówczas byłoby wypłacane świadczenie w wysokości 120 euro miesięcznie, na drugie i kolejne dziecko. Roczny koszt programu na Litwie wynosiłby do 300 milionów euroLitwa też wprowadzi 500 plus? – niezalezna.pl, 20 lutego 2017 (archiwum). Artykuły podobne * Dobry Start * Maluch plus * Mieszkanie plus Kategoria:2016 Kategoria:Ustawy w Polsce